


Day 7 - I'm At Your Mercy

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: IgNyx Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, COMBINED, Dom Ignis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, If you don't like restriction of airflow for extended periods of time maybe don't read this, M/M, Some pretty heavy D/s dynamics, Sub Nyx, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Three months into their relationship Ignis learns something very intriguing about Nyx Ulric.





	Day 7 - I'm At Your Mercy

Three months into their relationship Ignis learns something very intriguing about Nyx Ulric.

The first time they sleep together he learns that his boyfriend is absolutely the most submissive partner that Ignis could ever imagine meeting.

He wonders, at first, if this automatic submission is a conditioned response from a former, less than healthy, relationship. So, after a few months of watching that switch in his lover, he talks to Nyx, and the older man actually laughs about it.

“I absolutely have never been forced to be a bottom, babe.”

Iggy blushes and bites his lower lip, murmuring softly to his hands, folded in his lap.

“I suppose it's a good thing I quite enjoy you... On your knees.”

Nyx lets out a soft little whine at that. Then a shifting of fabric, and suddenly the older man's hands are on Ignis's knees, giving a gentle press.

The advisor looks at him, right into those stunning blue eyes, and nods an answer to the question they're silently asking, moving his hands and parting his legs.

Nyx is quick to get his body between the other's long, slender, legs and even quicker to undo his belt, then the button of his slacks, then his zipper. Iggy's cock is responding already when his lover frees it from his underwear.

There's very little preamble, a few slow strokes of his hand before Nyx becomes over-eager and leans forward to engulf his boyfriend's half-hard cock in his mouth, holding it there, teasing with his tongue a bit, just letting Ignis grow hard in his mouth, down his throat.

It's both too much and not enough for the younger man who desperately wants real friction but squirms, hypersensitive to the lightest touch of that quick tongue.

Nyx lets out soft little groans and whimpers until the other man's member presses into his throat, then his air is cut and he holds it there, silent and swallowing carefully, before pulling slowly all the way back to pant softly against the sensitive head.

Ignis moans, locking his eyes on his kneeling lover. The sight of him already dropped into that fuzzy-eyed subspace makes his cock throb.

“Undress.”

His voice tries to be firm, but it barely manages to come out a command rather than a question.

Nyx doesn't seem to notice the tone. He just stands and immediately begins yanking his clothing off.

“No. Slowly.”

Nyx blushes at the additional guidelines, but slows his pace, moving almost to a rhythm as he peels off his t-shirt to reveal his lean, firm, torso.

Then his belts, they fall to the area rug covering the wooden floor in Ignis's living room with a heavy thump.

His pants peel slowly past his hips and Ignis is greeted with what has become one of his favorite sights.

Nyx stands before him now, bent at the waist as he slides his pants down his legs, displaying that beautiful ass covered in deep purple lace panties. A habit the Glaive had on his own from time to time, but Ignis has encouraged from the first time he'd seen it.

He won't pretend he hasn't noticed the increased frequency and varied styles and colors of the undergarments.

Nyx turns around and Ignis is given a full view of definitely his second favorite sight.

The Glaive's cock is hard, straining against the satiny modesty panel on the front of the underwear. It does little for modesty though, the length of him peeks up just above the waistband of the panties, twitching with a bead of precum already at the tip.

Iggy groans, licks his lips, and leans back in his seat on the couch, spreading his legs further.

“That's far enough.”

Nyx immediately moves back to his knees before Iggy and is lapping at the head of his cock with slow, firm licks.

A slender gloved hand slips through that soft hair, toys with a braid at the back, then presses him forward when Ignis's patience wars thin and his lust wins out.

The Glaive is easily guided all the way onto the Advisor's length, the head pressing into his throat again for a few moments before he's allowed to pull back.

There's a theory Ignis wants to test. He lets Nyx back, even pushes him a bit to get his mouth off him.

“If I held your head down, would you fight me?”

His lover's softly unfocused eyes look up at him and after a slow breath that focuses his gaze, he responds.

“No. I'm at your mercy.”

The words are said with such firm conviction and those eyes hold so much trust that Iggy feels himself almost tear up.

He manages to just keep his tears in, he'll cry about that feeling in his chest later.

Right now he gently caresses Nyx's cheek.

“Do you want to continue?”

His lover looks from Iggy, to Iggy's dick, to his own dick, then back to Iggy.

“Hell yea I do.”

The advisor needed no more encouraging.

“Then, by all means, continue.”

Nyx's vision softens out of focus again and he is immediately back to his task, taking Ignis in his mouth and bobbing his head slowly, his tongue skilled and quick against every sensitive spot he can reach.

It's not long before Iggy grips at his boyfriend's hair and with an embarrassingly loud cry he yanks Nyx's head forward and pins him on his cock to spill down the Glaive's throat.

The older man doesn't struggle, doesn't protest, only kneels there, with his lover's pulsing cock in his mouth.

Iggy doesn't let him go, for long enough the Glaive must be seeing spots. But while he holds him there he croons praise and rubs the other man's cock with his foot.

“You can breathe if you can cum.”

Nyx squirms a bit but isn't pulling his head back.

Ignis is just becoming concerned that the other man has passed out when he feels the older man's throat spasm around his cock and his foot presses into a spilling cock. Nyx has shot his own seed up onto his belly.

Iggy pulls him back, tilts his head up, needs to watch him breathe.

Nyx is panting raggedly, face flushed clear down his chest, and gripping at Ignis's thighs to steady himself.

“Dearheart, are you alright?”

As blue eyes clear and after clearing his throat a few times Nyx speaks, voice roughened from the abuse to his throat.

“Yea. Holy shit yea. I'm fucking great, babe.”

The Glaive grins at him and leans up to press a firm kiss to his lips.


End file.
